Senna's Return
by Mustex
Summary: The happily ever after of Everworld. *Chapter 2 up, maybe it isn't so happily ever after after all.*
1. Presents

A/N: O.k. I'd like to start out by saying that I have not yet read the last Everworld book, and the preview from the last book seems to imply they pass over into Everworld entirely, but this story is written assuming that that didn't happen, and that they still beat Ka Anor. Also I have some ideas for continuing chapters that deal with Senna's emotional trama, but whether I put them up probably depends on reviews. If so then I'd like to have them up within a few weeks, but don't hold your breath for any sooner than this summer.  
  
  
  
We were sitting at Taco Bell, my back to the door that day, still in our robes from graduation. April and Christopher on one side of the table, and Jalil and me on the other. All laughing, joking, and speculating about whether Christopher's selves from different worlds should be allowed to have different women, or if that nice brunet was adultry (but that's a topic for another time). Anyway I guess I registered the door squeaking, and didn't care, but suddenly Christopher and Aprils eyes grew to the size of basketballs. "Uhh, David," said Christopher," have you ever seen American Outlaws?" "Wha," I mumbled throught a mouthful of taco. "Don't turn around," said April, she explained later she was quoting the movie,"if you can't see it, it isn't real." "What isn't," I asked, just as those pale, slender arms wrapped gently around my throat, and a soft voice wispered in my ear. "I'm not," the voice said. I pushed her off and twirled to see Seena, Jalil turned too, and seemed about ready to go into a rant about "Listem b*^)% if you want to mess with physics in Everworld fine, but here once you die you stay dead." She was wearing a black tanktop, and a grey miniskirt, and carrying a black purse, almost the kind of preppy look you'd expect from April. She sat down like she was just one of our little clique next to me. "Y-you're dead," Jalil finally stammered. "Not that I mind," Christopher once again ruined a serious moment,"actually I find it sexy." Then something happened that none of us expected. Senna laughed. Not her evil, psychotic laugh, but an honest "I think you're funny" kind of laugh, a nice, forget the importance of the moment kind of laugh, not side- splitting, but entertained. "Well tough," Seena said,"Brigad told me you already had a big wedding to Etain with half the gods in Everworld as witnesses." Then she turned to April and got serious. "Thank you," she said. April looked about ready to lynch her if she had to ask a cop to hold her in place. "O.k.," she said through barely suppressed anger," first of all why would Brigad want anything to do with you, second why would Brigad let you know Christopher and Etain got married, and third.....no no better make it first how the f)&$ did you get back here!" "First," said Senna," I had some presence in the world already, but not enough to form a physical body. That worked to my advantage, if there was no physical body in this world my presence here couldn't die with my body in Everworld. I just focused what was left of me in Everworld here for the last year or so, and was able to make a physical body. Second, thank you for freeing me." "Freeing you from what," said April," tell me so I can tie you up and put you back in it." Senna ignored the joke,"freeing me from Hel. I wasn't lieing when I said I cried for those men in her domain. I wasn't always the way I was at the end," tears started to appear in her eyes," I planned to rally the mortals in a call of nuetrality so they wouldn't defend the gods, when all the gods were eaten by Ka Anor I knew of another world, a world filled with gods, but they were different. There were only gods, but they were more adaptable. They could work together, and there were billions of them. There Ka Anor would be nothing but a serial killer for the cops to pick up. I had sensed it, and I could have tricked Ka Anor into letting me send him there. My plans at the beggining were nothing like at the end. I tried to be tough, but I was like Christopher back when he talked about black people, I didn't mean it. But then Hel ripped out chunks of her skin and made me eat them. It was like she put a piece of herself into me, so I'd be just like her, and if I ever became a player she could control me." We could all tell she wasn't using her magic on us, and so I think that's what made us believe her. "But this new body I made," she said, finally regaining control of herself,"doesn't have the same disability. The downside however is that I'm loosing my power. Brigade explained to me that I still have a little, and can keep it as long as I don't use it, but I can't regain it with rest like I used to, the drain is permanent. Brigade explained a good deal of things to me, and that should cover the third. You see she's been examining the connection between magic and science for centuries, and has alot theories. Supposedly I can pass on my power to a relatively close genetic match of the female gender if I wanted, and she wouldn't even be the gate between the two worlds, she'd just have my other powers," she smiled at April," but I think we can all agree the Real Worlds better off without that kind of crap." "YES!" we all shouted at her in perfect harmony. "Good then I have just enough power left to give each of you a little present. Well actually I have two presents for each of you, one physical and one magical. I think I'll start with Jalil." She pulled some rolled up papers out of her purse, and handed them to him. He unrolled them, they were about fifty sheets thick, and his knife fell out. "Thought you might want it back," Senna said," but that's not the present." He looked over and them began to scream,"WHAT THE F#@^!!!!!" That brought alot of stares, so we all tried to look like nothing had happened, it had come from some other table. Senna laughed," Brigade wouldn't let me give you the actual scroll, but she let me make a copy of it. It might help you studying Everworld. Now for your magical gift." She reached across me and rubbed his hand, mud appeared on it. Everyone except her and Jalil were agasped at the nerve. Jalil just stared at it for a moment before muttering,"what's that suppose to do," and picking up his burrido to eat. Then it hit him what had happened, HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIS HANDS BEING DIRTY! He grabbed Senna and hugged her tightly (now there's something I never thought I'd see). "And as for you Christopher," she touched his face," here's a copy of the vikings recipe for beer." She handed him a sheet of paper. He glanced at it, then dropped it on the floor,"What am I suppose to do with that?" Then it hit him and he snatched it off the floor,"maybe I can find some bozo bum to buy it. I'd hug you too, but Etain would kill me." "Now April, I still haven't been able to decide what to get you," Senna said. "I have what I wan't," April said smiling now," what I've secretly wanted since the day you came to live with us." "What's that," Senna asked. "A sister," they both laughed. "And finally the great general Davideaus," she grabbed my head. I was back in that dorm again. This time I was standing in the middle. And there that councilor was, standing over a younger version of myself, loosening his pants. "Oh please no," I thought,"don't let me choke." But I didn't choke. Or I did, but I didn't. Well my younger self didn't call for help, but help was there. I ran over and sent a both fists into the guys head. When he turned my foot flew straight into his balls. Then I grabbed him by the neck, and pinned him to the wall with my left hand alone. Oh I wanted to kill him so bad. My side, what was at my side. Galahad's sword, I stabbed it into his chest, and I was back. "Now that you've conquered your enemy," Senna said," maybe you won't have to go around conquering everyone else's as much." "And the physical present," I asked. She flipped over into my lap," this good enough," and we kissed. Then she turned to Christopher," you can be best man at the wedding. Sorry, I thought you were funny, but I liked David since about sixth grade, before I even had a hunch Fenrir was comming." And I loved it, finally kissing Senna without magic, or mind control, or any of that crap in the way. And know she liked me too made it even better. I could feel she was using her magic somehow, but not on me. Then I looked over to seen April and Jalil's hands getting closer and closer, and smiled. And we all lived happily ever after. 


	2. Fear

I was awakened by a stirring in the night. "Senna," I muttered," go back to sleep." I felt over on the other side of the bed, but realized she wasn't there. I heard something down the hall, it sounded like her sobbing.  
  
I got up and groggily walked down towards her. It had been six months since our high school graduation. Senna's father and stepmother still believed she had run away, and refused to take her back in. April was enrolled in the local college, but was still living with her parents so she was out as a roomy. Everyone had quickly realized that without a diploma Senna wouldn't have much chance of getting a decent job going, so we did the only thing we could do...we got married..fast.  
  
Yes I know it sounds desperate, but it worked. I got her a job a Starbucks with me, so we could get our own little apartment downtown. I enrolled in the nearest tech school, just trying to get a good enough job to support us by myself; I didn't want my wife working at Starbucks when she was forty.  
  
She on the other hand had turned into the kind of wife my grandma was. She cooked, she cleaned, she did the dishes, and she would have had my slippers and pipe ready every night if I had wanted. It looked like as soon as I graduated, and she stopped working we'd slip into an "I Love Lucy" rerun (except she didn't whine as much).  
  
I came into the bathroom where she was crying and splashing water on her face. "Honey it's the middle of the night. What is it?" I probably shouldn't have sounded so cold, after all she'd done she deserved a little sympathy, but then again after ALL she'd done she deserved prison so heck with it.  
  
She turned to me and cried, "CAN YOU SEE IT!" pointing at the mirror.  
  
I came over and hugged her, "Baby all I see is you and me, and a few to many clothes." Lame joke I know, I've spent too much time around Christopher.  
  
"No," this time her voice turned was a whisper, "its Hel. She did something to me. She left a part of her in me. She's using me as a portal."  
  
"Honey, your powers are gone. No one can use you anymore..except me of course, now come back to bed." She suddenly returned to her timid, submissive self and followed me back into the bedroom. I didn't give what she said another thought, but I probably should have.. 


	3. Theories

A/N: From this chapter onward it will always be a different person's viewpoint. My first thought was to go in the same order as the books, but the only chapter I could think of with Christopher in it ripped off an "X- Men: The Evolution" fic, so instead I'm cutting to Jalil, and will hopefully come up with something better for Christopher later.  
  
"It doesn't make sense," I said, "it seems like Everworld picks and chooses whatever real-world stuff works there. You can't get the bends from water pressure because the gods didn't know about it, but electricity works. Why?"  
"Well maybe lightning existing means electricity automatically exists," Senna said. She sat across from me. We were at Starbucks. David was behind the counter serving some fat couple coffee, but Senna was on break, and I had chosen this as my little research center lately (no clue why, Barnes and Noble would have been better, I could have just gotten the books on foreign languages off the shelves, and not even bought them). I picked up my book on hieroglyphs. The scroll was a stupid mess of every ancient language ever used, and I few I'm sure they just made up to annoy any stupid mortal trying to read it, and no one had bothered to copy all the parts into all the different languages to be sure everyone agreed (honestly I never thought the gods were smart enough NOT to do that, odds are Athena realized they'd never agree and talked them out of it). But from what I had figured out it translated to something like:  
  
Article 1: All gods shall get equal land, except the Greek gods shall get a  
lot more.  
  
Claus 1: Whatever the heck is written above applies on if the Egyptian gods  
get more land than anyone else.  
  
Claus 2: The Norse gods shall have the most land.  
  
Claus 3: The Celtic gods must have more land for the above to be  
applicable.  
  
Claus 4: The Cananite gods shall have the most land.  
  
And so on followed by:  
  
Article 2: All gods shall be supremely powerful, except the Greek gods more  
than others.  
  
Claus 1: Gods shall rule mortals, the Egyptian gods shall rule the gods.  
  
Claus 2: We the Norse gods are the supreme masters of Everworld.  
  
Claus 3: The Celtic gods shall rule, or this entire scroll becomes null  
and void.  
  
Claus 4: The Cananite gods are omnipotent.  
  
Then a few point that were translated in other languages (I wonder why):  
  
Article 3: Humans are minions of the gods, nothing more.  
  
Article 4: In the Old World the humans made an annoying point of changing,  
and using new methods strange to the gods, in an attempt to appear more intelligent than we. This is impossible. This mockery shall never take  
place in Everworld, humans shall remain forever exactly as they are,  
imitating the gods.  
  
Article 5: No god shall ever harm another god except in anger, revenge, or  
for some other reasonable purpose.  
  
Article 6: No god shall ever kill another god, unless that god has challenge the supreme gods of Everworld. Even then only the supreme gods  
of Everworld may carry out the execution.  
  
Claus 1: If some unauthorized god does kill another god, the killed god  
must agree to die. Upon doing so all gods shall meet at an agreed upon location to decide the punishment. Upon a unanimous vote (including the vote of the accused) as of what to do, a proper punishment shall be carried  
out.  
  
Another untranslated Article:  
  
Article 7: The Roman gods are forever banned from Everworld so long as the Greek gods dwell there. Should the Greek gods choose to return to the Old World (an event which can only happen upon their own desire for it to do so, regardless of all else), the Roman gods are banned from the Old World.  
  
Claus 1: The Greek gods are forever banned from Everworld so long as the Roman gods dwell there. Should the Roman gods choose to return to the Old World (an event which can only happen upon their own desire for it to do so, regardless of all else), the Greek gods are banned from the Old World.  
  
And finally a translated article which was so far the only part that might VAGUELY help to answer my question:  
  
Article 8: Everything that transpires in Everworld does so as is  
convenient for the gods.  
  
And a bunch more gibberish that I had yet to translate. "I think 'water has weight, and hence a lot of water has pressure" is a bit easier to imply than electricity. Anyway Senna, maybe it comes down to what you think is possible. When we made the electric generator we didn't know about the scroll, but I think April specifically said you couldn't get the bends because of water pressure, since the gods didn't know about it."  
  
"Or maybe," Senna smiled.  
  
"Brigid's been messin' with the scroll over the years?" I asked, getting her message.  
  
"Yeah it could happen," she looked at the clock, "my breaks over." She got up and walked back to the counter to serve coffee to some other old, fat couple. 


End file.
